Battle Finale
Battle Finale is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story After surviving the first two rounds of the Battle Royale, Red Harlow is set to duel the reigning champion, Mr. Kelley. Although fellow competitors Annie Stoakes and Jack Swift are still in the competition, Governor Griffon takes charge and disqualifies them to make the duel between Red and Kelley determine the winner of the competition. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Defeat Mr. Kelley in a duel. *Kill Mr. Kelley without too many bystanders dying. Mission Details The opening cutscene shows Sheriff Bartlett, flanked by the governor and Jason Cornet, introducing Mr. Kelley and Red as the competitors. Suddenly the sheriff is whisked away and the governor steps in to say that he's disqualifying Annie and Jack in order to make this duel determine the overall champion. The duel with Mr. Kelley begins. He is more challenging than the previous contestants and the player must score multiple critical hits very quickly in order to win the duel. After winning the duel, a cutscene shows the governor drawing his Scorpion Revolver, thus revealing himself to be the one who betrayed Red's father. Red has a flashback to when his father first showed him his own Scorpion Revolver. Kelley, only wounded in the duel, then gets up as the governor tells him to finish off Red. Kelley begins running through the streets, shooting at both Red and the innocent bystanders of Brimstone. The player must kill Mr. Kelley, being careful to avoid hitting bystanders. When Kelley is finally killed, a cutscene shows Red, Jack, and Annie meeting up. Sheriff Bartlett emerges and Red demands to know where he can find the governor. Bartlett tells him about the mansion and Jack and Annie both indicate they'll be coming along to help out. This ends the mission. Mission Dialogues /dialogues}} Mission Failure The mission will fail if: *The player loses the duel. *The player dies while chasing Mr. Kelley. *Too many bystanders are killed by either Red or Mr. Kelley. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 60% * Damage Taken: 30% * Time: 4:00 * Best Combo: $200 New Game Elements Introduced *None Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Mr. Kelley - $1,000 *Increase Maximum: Dead Eye (Good rating) *Showdown character: Mr. Kelley (Excellent rating) Bounty Hunter Mode When this mission is played in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to kill all of the pedestrians in one minute. Accomplishing this objective rewards the player with the "Infinite Deadeye" cheat. The one minute time limit starts when Kelley gets back up and begins his rampage. Tips *To receive an Excellent rating on this mission, the player must exceed the threshold for three of the four ratings (accuracy, damage taken, time, and best combo). A star next to each rating will indicate if the threshold was exceeded. The player will generally suffer 60% damage during the duel, regardless of performance, meaning that damage taken will not exceed the threshold. Therefore, being accurate, fast, and getting a good combo is required. To get a better combo, some citizens will need to be killed in the same combo as Kelley. Killing too many, however, fails the mission. Trivia *If the mission is failed, one of the text screens that can appear will say, "Finish Mr. Kelley, then you can get Governor Gryphon," misspelling the governor's name. Video Walkthrough Related Content es:Battle Finale Category:Chapters in Revolver